Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold (The Shield Fic)
by hunnybunnyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: Read to find out. :-)
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_' "If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us_

_do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not_

_die? And if you wrong us should we not_

_revenge?" ' _

_-William Shakespeare_

_' "It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for_

_it; for every complaint already contains revenge." '_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

_' "Revenge is a dish best served cold." '_

_-Proverb_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Three brothers. Three brothers living under one roof with each other. They fight. Bicker. Argue. Cry together. Laugh together. Everything that comes with being brothers.

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns all lived in an apartment on the outskirts of Chicago. Their apartment was big enough for the three of them of course. Sometimes they had a buffet, sometimes they went to bed starving. Each of them busted their asses day in and day out to make ends meet. Either their bosses screwed them over, or their shitty landlord shot their rent up everytime they failed to pay. Dean wanted to take some brass knuckles and beat the shit out of the landlord, but Roman and Seth had did a pretty good job of preventing their friend from going to jail.

Dean worked for a wrestling gig, setting up rings, taking them down, cleaning the seating area, and other shitty things. Seth had a more simple job as a cashier at the liquor store down the street and Roman worked as a part time mechanic. Each one of them pitched in with the rent and somehow managed to make it to the next day. How they made it, none of them really knew. But soon, all of that would change...

"Dammit Dean, why do you always leave hair in the sink?" Roman said.

"Cuz, I want to," Dean said and fell back asleep on the couch.

"Get your ass in here and clean this shit up," Roman barked.

"Nope," Dean said.

Roman went into the living room and lifted Dean up.

"Hey!"

"Get your snowflake ass in there and clean out the damn sink! That's the fourth time you did that shit this week. One more time, and I'm slicing your throat with my razor blade," Roman growled at Dean.

"Alright, damn, shit," Dean mumbled to himself. "I'm gonna kick your Samoan ass one day..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothin'."

Seth was in the kitchen eating some Captain Crunch, chuckling to himself while listening to his brothers argue. He had to go to work for a few hours. He didn't want to, for it was a Saturday. Roman and Dean didn't have to work, so why the hell should he? Oh yeah, dumb ass landlord Mr. Dickweed (A.K.A. Reese) raised their rent. If they wanted to keep a roof over their head, they would have to put in extra work.

Soon, Seth got ready for work. "I'll see you guys later."

"Later gator," Dean called from the bathroom.

"See ya, Seth," Roman called out from the bathroom as well.

Business was a little slow at the liquor store. Seth sat on the stool behind the register and ate some Starburst. This job was laid back but pretty damn boring. He began thinking about what he would do if he had more money. Him, Dean, and Roman would DEFINITELY quit their jobs and move on, saying "Fuck you" to their bosses and landlords. Well, Seth actually liked his boss, so it was whatever.

Seth had learned that there was someone who robbed the store not too long ago. Luckily, it was a day he was off. Which was a Saturday. Go figure.

The more Seth kept thinking about the robber, the more he kept thinking of an idea. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by the door opening and the cow bell. Someone simply bought some candy and handed Seth a fresh, brand new Benjamin Franklin. Right then and there, Seth wanted to take it and multiply that bad boy. He quickly put the bill in the cash register, and gave the person their change.

Suddenly, he had an idea. An idea that would either bring him, Dean, and Roman one step closer out of their predicament or not.

Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Rob a bank!?" Roman said. "You Naruto-ninja motherfucker!"

"We should burn the place down to cover up the evidence!" Dean said.

Roman slapped Dean upside his head. "Hey, jerk, we're not robbing a bank, a liquor store, or ANYTHING. You two WANT to go to jail and lose your freedom?"

"It's the only thing left. Yeah, we have jobs, but Mr. Dickweed downstairs is an ass. And we need the money, bro," Seth said. Dean was convinced but getting through to Roman would require some work in progress.

Roman stared at Seth with his grey eyes. Seth felt that Roman would become Medusa, with snakes for hair and eyes that would turn him into stone if he dared looked into them.

Roman then had a seat on the couch. "I love you guys. Why would you want to do something like this Seth? Besides the fact that you want more money?"

"It's for all of us, Roman. So that we can have a better life!" Seth said.

"I definitely could take care of my girl Lana and our little girl," Dean said. Lana was Dean's girlfriend. Both of them had a child together but them being young and immature lead to them seperating for a while. Fortunately, things have gotten a little better for them.

Roman let out a big sigh and let his hair down from the bun it was in. He rubbed his temples a million times to think about what Seth had told him. Dress in protective vest, commando boots, and wear masks to commit a crime. The first part sounded interesting, but the second part didn't. But he knew how stubborn Seth and Dean were (ESPECIALLY Dean), so he had no choice but to go along.

"Alright," Roman sighed. "I'll do it."

Later that night, Dean brought back three handguns from his friend, Sami.

"Dean, who ELSE do you know around town that's just as crazy as you?" Seth asked.

"Shut up, two toned motherfucker," Dean grumbled and gave a gun to Seth and Roman.

Roman, as usually, was frowning during the entire time and became deadly silent. He simply put on his mask and actually looked like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat.

"Alright, guys, let's go," Seth said.

Dean, Seth, and Roman piled into their car and drove to the liquor store, which would be their first target. Cliche, yes, but it was Seth's idea to hit the place first.

"I'm quitting this place first thing in the morning," Seth said.

"Not if you get shot in the ass first," Roman retorted.

"You know you love me. Now, come on Dean. Don't do anything stupid."

"Okay, I will," Dean said jokingly.

Roman was in the driver's seat, watching Dean and Seth get out.

Dean and Seth walked briskly into the store and pulled out their guns. Dean proceeded to make the cashier, who happened to be Seth's both, give them the money.

"Alright, listen here, just simply give us the money from the cash register, and I won't put a bullet through your feeble brain, okay?" Dean said, rather calmly.

Seth's boss did as he was told, although he was frightened as shit.

"Please, don't shoot," he pleaded.

"I won't, sir. Now, I want my money."

Seth's boss almost threw the money at Dean, who caught it. The boss had placed the cash in a bag and Dean tied it up.

"Thank you, old man."

With that, Dean and Seth jetted out the door and hopped into the car.

Roman did a quick u-turn and sped back to their apartment. All three of them jumped out of the car and headed to their apartment.

"Come on, Dean, shit, open the door!" Roman said.

"Hey, I'm trying here, dammit!" Dean said.

He managed to get the door open and all three men piled inside of their apartment, with Dean shutting the door quickly behind them.

Seth snatched the bag away from Dean.

"Let's count this money, shall we fellas?" Seth said.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Okay, so we each get $200. Which is good for this week," Seth said.

"That'll do!" Dean said. "I'm off to see Lana."

Dean left, which left Seth and Roman alone together.

"You alright, big man?" Seth asked Roman. Roman was completely silent ever since they got back home.

Roman gave his brother a sincere look.

"I don't want to see you or Dean get hurt," Roman said. "I love you, man. You know I'll support you in anything you do, just not robbing folks."

Seth nodded and listened. "But at least we have extra money this week right? Dean is on his way to see his girl, Lana. Don't you want to go out this week and see if you can pick up a nice girl?"

Roman thought about it. "I suppose. I honestly don't know though. I haven't really been in the mood for all that, lately."

"Well, you should get out more this week. In the meantime, I'm going to drive around town for a bit."

"Don't get yourself in any trouble, ok?"

"I won't."

Luckily, they had two cars. Seth hopped in the car not used for the getaway and left to go down the street. His eyes searched the city of Chicago for another bank and he came across one that most people used, but was only really crowded on Friday. They would rob this one Thursday.

"City Light Bank, it is," the two toned ninja said to himself.

Later on that day, Dean had come back home with some Pizza Hut.

"Where's Seth?" Dean asked Roman, who Dean woke up.

"Out, finding another bank," Roman said, solemnly.

"Hey, I know this isn't cool or anything, but a few more banks couldn't hurt. Seth is looking out for us," Dean said.

"I really hope you're right, Dean," Roman said. "I really hope you're right."

Seth soon came bursting through the door. "Alright, Thursday we will hit up City Light Bank. I say Thursday because Friday will be too damn busy."

Roman simply nodded his head and went for some pizza.

"I got some pizza and wings, Seth," Dean said.

Seth grabbed some food and sat at the table. Why he sat at the table, he didn't know why. He usually grabbed food and retreated to his room. Now, he's been at the table lately. Dean and Roman decided to join him, which took Seth by surprise. They usually went to their rooms too, to eat.

"Seth, just how many more banks in particular are you looking at robbing?" Roman asked inquisitively.

"Enough for us to get enough money to get out of here," Seth replied.

"And EXACTLY, how much IS enough?" Roman asked.

"About two or three more, and that's it," Seth said.

"I would like to have enough so me and Lana can patch things up. My baby girl Adelia is getting big and I would like to do something special for her birthday next month," Dean said. "But Seth, after this, I'm not robbing any more banks man. I'm not trying to get killed. I want to spend the rest of my life happy, sad, angry, pissed off, confused, sick, and everything else. Not rotting six feet under dirt in a casket, with my baby and girlfriend crying over my grave."

Seth looked over at Dean. "Trust me, man, I'm not going to get you guys killed in anyway. But in the same token, YOU guys cannot kill anyone either during the robbery. Or YOU guys will be shot by the police, BIG time."

"Alright, alright. Now that we all have that discussed, let's eat our food, shall we?" Dean said.

Seth layed in his bed that night, wide awake. It was one o'clock in the morning and he couldn't stop thinking about his sudden idea to rob banks. He was dragging his two best friends into this. He wasn't doing it for himself, but he was definitely helping himself and his brothers.

'I hope this guys still heave faith in me,' Seth thought to himself.

After anothet thirty minutes of thinking long and hard, Seth finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Seth woke up the next morning, feeling a little refreshed. He made his way down the hall and noticed Dean and Roman weren't there. They were probably at work or elsewhere. Soon, Seth heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it. He opened the door and there stood Dean's girlfriend, Lana.

"Hello," Lana said. "Is Dean here?"

"Hi. No, he isn't. Would you like to come in and wait for him?" Seth asked.

"Sure. Dean told me he'd be here in an hour," Lana said.

Lana walked into the apartment and Seth closed and locked the door.

"Would you like something to drink, Lana?" Seth asked.

"Sure. Thank you."

"No problem."

Seth walked to the kitchen to get Lana some water. He watched as she sat down and looked straight ahead at the tv that Dean always leave's on.

Seth grabbed a glass cup out of the cabinet and walked back into the living room. He walked over to where Lana was sitting and hit her in the back of the head with it.

"AAAHHH!" Lana screamed out.

Seth walked around the couch and grabbed Lana. He dragged her to his room and threw her on his bed.

"Don't you tell Dean, or I will kill him, then slit your throat and your little girl's, too," Seth threatened Lana.

Dean came back home an hour or so later with Roman.

"Hey, Seth, where's Lana?"

"She said that she'd wait for you at her house," Seth replied.

Seth had made sure he got rid of the evidence of the broken glass that shattered across Lana's head. Seth had his reasons and motives for doing what he did. Bashing Lana across the head made him feel pretty damn good in a way. He actually knows where she lives and if Dean didn't go along with the robberies, well, let's just say, Seth had a way of getting to Dean. Of course, they were brothers, but Seth was beginning to feel different lately. As if Dean and Roman were slightly holding him back.

Couldn't be nothing that he couldn't fix.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Alright, boys, time to rob this bank," Seth said.

"Okay, let's go," Roman said.

Dean, Seth, and Roman walked into the bank and pulled out their guns on everyone. Roman knocked the security guard standing watch out and took his gun.

"EVERYBODY ON THE FUCKING GROUND, RIGHT NOW," Seth yelled. He approached the bankers. "Give me all the money and don't try any stupid shit or I will blast your damn head off!"

The bankers obeyed and began shoving money inside of a big bag.

Dean scanned the room to make sure everyone had their faces planted on the ground. Roman was checking the door to make sure no one entered and or left.

Seth had his gun on every banker he laid his eyes on. They finally handed him the damn bag and he turned to run out.

"Let's go!" Seth said.

As soon as Seth said that, another security guard came around the corner and started firing at Dean, Seth, and Roman. Each of them got out of the door and ran around the corner and jumped inside their car.

Roman turned on the engine and got the hell out of dodge, driving down an alleyway that is a shortcut to their apartment.

"Damn!" Seth said from the passenger seat. "Hey, Dean, are you... FUCK!"

Roman looked in the rearview mirror and saw Dean laying down on his side, clutching the side of his stomach. Blood was seeping through his fingers and his breathing was heavy, but steady. The security guard had shot him.

"Fuck, we need to get him to a hospital!" Seth said.

"Seth, the damn police are probably out now searching the whole area! We need to ditch the clothes and get our other car!" Roman said.

"He'll bleed out!" Seth yelled.

"No, he won't! You'll go and you'll get some towels when we get home and bring them back down!"

Roman made it to their apartment on time. Seth jumped out of the passanger seat and ran up to their apartment to get clothes and towels. Roman opened up the backseat door and gently picked up Dean, who was starting to faint away.

"Hang in there, lunatic. You'll be okay," Roman reassured Dean.

Roman placed Dean in the backseat of the other car and waited for Seth, who almost busted his ass getting to them with the towels and the clothes. He had given Roman clothes, as he had already changed. Roman began to change while Seth hopped in the backseat to help Dean, who was now becoming pale.

Roman then got inside the car and sped to the local hospital.

Dean closed his eyes while Seth put pressure on his wound.

"Don't you dare die on me, Dean," Seth said. For that was something he wanted to do...

Roman pulled in front of the emergency entrance and got a paramedic. Seth got out of the way as the paramedics pulled Dean out of the backseat and onto a stretcher.

"Guys..." Dean managed to croak out.

"Don't worry, man, we're right behind you," Seth said.

Seth and Roman had to wait into the waiting room while the doctors operated on Dean.

Seth couldn't be still, pacing back and forth out of fustration and sadness. Dean's words of dying and leaving behind his girlfriend and daughter came back to haunt him. Also, the sheer memory of bashing Lana upside her head with the glass cup and threatening her came back at him quicker than a freight train. He had decided to use Lana as a ways to get Dean to do commit robberies with him and Roman. Seth hadn't plotted anything against Roman. Yet.

For some reason, Seth had a dark side that was beginning to grow inside of him. He was sad his best friend was in the hospital, yes, but he wanted him to be alive so that him, Roman, and Dean could get out of their predicament. But, personally, Seth also wanted to break away and do his own thing, too. And Dean and Roman were unwittingly helping him.

'I can't have Dean die...' Seth thought to himself.

"Seth, please sit down. You're about to run a hole into the ground," Roman said, breaking Seth out of his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Seth and Roman were in the waiting for what seemed to be a million years, when it was only six hours. Roman hadn't moved from his seat but Seth was antsy and couldn't be still. Finally, a nurse came in.

"You can see your friend now," she said.

She lead them down a hallway to one of the rooms on their left. When they walked in, they saw Dean look at them and smile a little.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Seth," Dean said.

"Hey, you're not dead. You are still alive and running your damn mouth," Seth replied.

"How ya feelin'? Roman asked.

"Drained. Ready to go home. But I have to stay until tomorrow evening. I can go home after five tomorrow. Did you guys call Lana?" Dean said.

"No, we haven't. You sure you want to worry her?" Roman said.

Seth's mouth became dryer than a cotton ball laying alone in a cotton field.

"You shouldn't worry her," Seth said quickly.

"Yeah, you're right. Especially after she got attacked by a co-worker at her job and all," Dean said.

It was quite obvious Dean believed what Lana had told him. Lana was instructed to tell Dean that she was injured at work and that was why she couldn't meet him at his place.

At least she knew not to tell a soul.

The next day Roman and Seth picked Dean up from the hospital.

"Take me by the store," Dean told the two of them.

Seth drove and took Dean to a store not too far from the hospital. Dean came back out with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and slid in the backseat. Roman looked back at Dean.

"Are you celebrating survivng a bullet?" Roman asked, jokingly.

"You bet your sweet ass, I am," Dean said. "Even though I'm still going to kick Seth's ass, though. Just sayin'."

Seth managed to let out a chuckle and drove home.

Dean managed to get to the apartment with problem, even though he was still in pain a little bit. As soon as they got in, Dean went to the couch, opened his bottle, and took a long swig.

"So, after I heal up, what's next, Seth?" Dean said.

"We need to lay low for a while," Roman said.

"And exactly how long did you have in mind, Roman?" Seth said, slightly snapping.

Roman shot Seth a glare. "Long enough for Dean to heal, Seth. What, did you plan another goddamn bank robbery while we were in the fucking waiting room at the hospital!? We HAVE to take some precautions now, Seth. We can't just go into another bank with Dean in his condition. And quite frankly, all this bank robbing is about to send me over the edge. It's nice that we managed to get $2,000 from that bank we robbed yesterday, but what's more important here? Money or your friends being alive? YOU being alive for that matter?"

"I devised a plan to get us out of this shithole and into something better!" Seth defended himself. "You know how the landlord is and you KNOW we needed the damn money. Dean was able to do something for his girlfriend and you were able to go out and have a good fucking time, didn't you!? I want us to get out of this dump!"

"I'm starting to think you are dragging us in your scheme, so that YOU can better YOURSELF," Roman said. He was slightly right.

"No, that's not it, Roman. I mean, come ON, look at me? Do I look like the type of person who would stab his brothers in the back?" Seth said.

Roman looked at Dean who was silent during the entire argument. He was looking down at his Jack Daniel's bottle.

"Look, Seth, I know you mean well. But let me heal man. Give me another two days. Once I'm up and going, then we can rob another bank," Dean said.

Roman sat down on the opposite end of the couch and started rubbing his temples. He then looked up at Seth.

"You better be know what you're doing, Seth," Roman said.

"I do guys. I do."

With that, Seth went to his room, took off his clothes besides his boxers, and decided to watch some porn. Yes, porn. For some reason, Seth needed something extra distracting to keep his mind off of bank robbing and dragging Dean and Roman along. After an hour of being alone, there was a knock on the door. Seth turned off the porn and said "Come in."

Dean stepped in and sat down on the edge of Seth's bed. He was still drinking his Jack Daniel's.

"What's up?" Seth said.

Dean looked at Seth with a slight hint of sadness and frustration in his greenish blue eyes.

"Where are we going next? And is this one of the few last ones we do?" Dean said.

"Yeah, we will get about two more banks or so," Seth said.

"How much money do you THINK we need, Seth? Or what I should ask is HOW much money do YOU need? Is there something else going on me and Roman don't know about?" Dean said.

"It's nothing. I just want to make more is all. Enough to get out of here."

Dean took a long swig of his liquor. He looked back at Seth with slight glossy eyes. "Then after we get enough to get out of here, will you stop committing bank robberies?"

"Yeah."

"You SURE?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, then."

"How's Roman coming along?"

"He's been patient with this whole thing, but I believe he's starting to get pissed," Dean said, matter of factly.

Seth sighed. "Fuck, man. I just wanted... nevermind."

"I understand, Seth. I do," Dean said. "Later."

"Later."


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

"I'm not going," Roman said.

"The HELL you mean you're not going, Roman? You have to!" Seth said.

"I'm not going to worry my fucking ass off about one of my brothers dying on me!"

"Nothing is going to happen this time," Seth said. "Please, just come on!"

Roman didn't budge an inch from the couch.

"Roman," Seth said. "GET THE FUCK UP!"

And Roman did get up. To punch Seth in the mouth and send him to the floor. Dean came in with wide eyes, looking back and forth from Seth to Roman.

"I told you once. I'm not gonna tell you again," Roman said, his voice grave.

Seth got up and hurled himself at Roman, knocking him down onto the coffee table, breaking it. Seth began punching Roman in the face, landing a hit on his mouth, like Roman did him.

Roman blocked Seth's next attack and kicked him off of him. Seth got back up and went for another attack when Dean finally came in between the two and stopped them from killing each other.

"ALRIGHT! It's a draw!" Dean said.

"I'm done with you," Seth said, with blood running down his nose. "Dean, I'll be out in the car."

Seth went to grab a towel and left the apartment, slamming the door, causing something to fall.

"Fucking asshole," Roman mumbled to himself. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up and came back out.

"You can join him, if you want. I'm not mad at you," Roman said to Dean.

"Alright. You ok?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Dean then exited the apartment to join Seth.

Roman went back to his room, closed his door, locked it, then layed own on his bed. He still couldn't believe that Seth would do some shit like that.

'The fuck is wrong with that guy?' Roman though to himself. 'He's lucky I love him because if he was some random guy on the street, his ass would be more dead than Adolf Hitler.'

Roman soon fell asleep after.

The next morning Roman awoke and went straight for the bathroom. His face looked ok. But there was more bags until his eyes from his lack of sleeping. Thanks to Seth.

He left the bathroom and went into the kitchen, where he saw Seth eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes, his all time favorite cereal in the whole wide world.

Seth pretended he didn't notice Roman and kept eating. Soon after, Dean walked into the kitchen to join his bethren.

"Today's a nice day, isn't it ROMAN and SETH," Dean said.

Roman and Seth both shot a death stare towards Dean.

Dean looked back at them with a raised eyebrow. "Da fuck you two lookin' at me for? You two are the ones who fought yesterday."

Seth went back to eating his cereal. "I tried to tell him, Dean, but he wouldn't listen."

Roman went to the table and sat down in front of Seth.

"Listen here, motherfucker," Roman said.

Seth looked up from his cereal for a few seconds then put another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Roman swiped the spoon away from Seth's hand so hard the spoon actually landed in the sink.

"Damn," Dean said. He went to make himself some coffee.

"I love you," Roman began. "You and Dean are the two brothers I've always wanted. I don't want anything to happen to you two and I know you guys don't want anything to happen to me either. I understand your entire motive, Seth, BELIEVE ME, I do. But I'm not sure if we can keep it up any longer."

Seth looked back down at his bowl of cereal. "I know. Look, I'm sorry for yesterday, okay?"

"I'm sorry, too," Roman said. "And next time I'll be there with you guys. Speaking of which, how much did you guys bring back?"

" $1,000," Seth said. Little did they know Seth was hiding some extra cash under his bed in his room. The amount of money that they counted after a robbery was what Seth had left.

"Alright then. So, are you two ready?" Roman asked.

"I was born ready," Dean said, slapping his face. "Let's go."

This time around, Dean was the driver, while Roman and Seth went in to commit the robbery. This robbery was a piece of cake, for Roman was so intimidating to the bankers, they gave him extra cash. Roman and Seth then hauled ass out of the building and into the car with Dean. Dean slammed his foot on the gas pedal and all three of them made their escape.

"Shit, this is tiring, but rewarding," Dean said, counting his share.

"I gotta admit, I agree with Dean," Roman said. "And Seth, too. This extra cash is helpful."

Seth looked up from counting his money and gave Roman a small smile, which he returned.

"You know what guys? I'm going over to Lana's for the rest of the day. I'll catch you guys later," Dean said.

"Alright, see you," Seth said. He was so caught up in counting his share of his money (and potentionally stealing some more of the money) he didn't really pay attention to what Dean said.

"See ya," Roman said.

Dean left the apartment and was on his way to meet up with his girlfriend to spend time with her and his baby girl Adelia. Little did he know what happen when he got there.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Dean arrived at Lana's apartment with flowers and chocolate. He entered and saw Lana and Adelia on the couch watching television together.

"DADDY!" Adelia said, running towards Dean.

"Hey, how's daddy's little girl?" Dean said, hugging his daughter. "You've been a good girl for Mommy?"

"Of course I've been a good girl for Mommy! Did you bring me anything, Daddy?"

"Of course I did, sweety," Dean said. He pulled out a packet of Starburst for his little girl.

Adelia squealed with excitement. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Dean made his way over to his girlfriend who embraced him in a gigantic hug.

"Hey, babe," Lana said. "Thanks for the flowers and chocolate."

"You're welcome," Dean said, planting a kiss on Lana's lips.

Dean, Lana, and Adelia watched a marathon of Tom & Jerry until Adelia fell asleep in Dean's arms. Dean placed Adelia in her bed and gave her a kiss goodnight.

He joined Lana back out in the living room and cuddled next to her. He then started planting kisses on her neck, which elicited moans from Lana. In the next ten minutes, they were fucking the daylights out of each other on the couch.

Dean had Lana bent over doggystyle while he fucked her from behind. Lana threw head back far enough for Dean to give a kiss. Soon, Dean pulled out and flipped Lana over. Dean placed himself between Lana's legs and continued making love to Lana. Lana wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"Fuck me harder, Dean," Lana pleaded. And this only made Dean go faster.

Dean was starting to sweat and the sweat was dripping onto Lana's face, which didn't bother her one bit. She loved feeling connected to Dean. Soon, both of them were reaching their climax.

"Dean, I'm cumming," Lana said between gasps.

Dean could feel Lana cumming, which sent him over the edge.

"Goddamn, Lana, you feel great," Dean managed to say through his own orgasm.

With one last thrust, him and Lana cummed together, with Dean filling Lana up on the inside. The two of them laid togther, catching their breathes.

Finally, Dean pulled out and went to go get some covers for them. He came back to the couch and layed behind Lana, covering both of them up.

Dean planted one more kiss on Lana's cheek before falling asleep.

The next morning Dean awoke to the sweet smell of waffles. Damn, he sure did miss Lana's waffles and bacon.

Dean got up, slipped on his boxers and pants under the covers just in case Adelia was looking, and joined his family in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Daddy," Adelia said, cheerfully.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How's my other lovely lady doing?"

Lana turned around and gave Dean a pearly white smile. "I'm doing just fine, thank you." She turned her attention back to the stove.

Dean walked up behind Lana and placed his head on her shoulder, and his hands on the sides of her waist.

"You look damn beautiful when you cook," Dean whispered in her ear.

Lana giggled. "I'm glad I make you hungry and horny at the simultaneously."

Dean chuckled. "THAT, you do."

Lana, Adelia, and Dean spent the next hour eating and telling jokes with one another. Dean began teaching Adelia how to play with her food, which Lana automatically didn't approve of. But she let it go when Dean playfully convinced her to let Adelia have some fun.

After breakfast, the family went to the park. Dean and Lana watched as Adelia played with some of her friends from school and other random kids around the park and neighborhood.

While Lana watch Adelia play, she hold onto Dean's hand tightly. The memory of Seth bashing her across the head with the glass cup was bothering her tremendously. She had to tell Dean or else this would eat her up inside. Little did she know though, Dean had something to tell her too.

"Lana," Dean said, clutching her hand just as tight as she was clutching his. "A few days ago, I got shot. It was during a bank robbery. Me, Seth, and Roman were robbing a bank and a security guard came out and started shooting as us as we ran out of the building. Unfortunately, the last bullet hit me in my side. I wanted Roman or Seth to call you and tell you I was okay and recovering, but Seth and Roman convinced me not to because of what happened to you at work. By the way, WHO DID hit you across your head with glass?"

Lana looked dead into Dean's house with fear.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Dean said.

"Please, don't get angry with what I'm about to tell you. When I went over to your apartment to wait for you, Seth invited me in and offered me something to drink. He went in the kitchen, came back, and hit me in the back of the head with the glass. He then told me about the bank robberies you guys had committed and planned on doing to get out of where you guys are currently living. He threatened to kill me and Adelia if you backed out in anyway. Then kill you." Lana fell silent.

Dean then stared at the ground as if it was going to open up and swallow him. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Seth threatened to murder his girlfriend and daughter if he didn't go along with the robberies. Then kill _him._ His own _brother. _Dean's blood began boiling inside of his body and veins. Right then and there _HE _wanted to kill Seth as soon as he got back home.

"Dean?" Lana said. "DEAN!"

Dean looked back up at Lana.

"I'm alright. I'll deal with this later."


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Dean came back to the apartment after being at the park with Lana and Adelia and learning the truth about Seth hurting Lana. And Dean thought HE was crazy... That motherfucker named Seth Rollins takes the whole cake.

Dean saw Seth and Roman watching television together. Dean silently joined them. Seth looked over at Dean. Dean looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Seth was beginning to wonder what happened to his friend. After thirty minutes of watching t.v., Dean got up and went to his room.

Dean layed down on his bed, thinking about what Lana had told him. She already knew about the robberies. She wasn't mad at Dean because of that in any way, shape, or form. But she was mad and scared at and of Seth. Dean couldn't stop thinking about Seth being a huge dick.

'How could he do something like that to me?' Dean thought to himself. 'I trusted him with my LIFE. How the FUCK am I gonna tell Roman this shit? Roman will flip the hell out!'

A knock at the door broke Dean out of his thoughts. "Hello?" he called out.

"You okay in there?"

It was the the Devil himself.

"I'm cool. Just laying down."

"Alright."

'Fuck.'

The next night the boys were sitting in front of their fifth bank to fall victim to them.

"Alright, let's go," Seth said.

All three hounds entered the bank, and were thankful it wasn't crowded.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Seth yelled out, startling all the people in there.

Roman and Dean disabled the security guards who were startled. Then, they each surveyed the place to make sure everyone's head was down, as usually.

The max time they usually completed a task was five minutes. This was taking too long due to Seth's sudden urge of being greedy and wanting more money.

"GIVE ME MORE MONEY, MOTHERFUCKER," Seth shouted at the bankers, who scrambling to get the money inside a bag.

"SETH, WE DON'T NEED THAT MUCH! TAKE WHAT THEY GIVE YOU AND LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Roman yelled at towards Seth.

The bankers gave Seth the excess money he desired and handed him the bag. Seth was rather please and escaped the bank along with Roman and Dean. As soon as they filed into their car, they could hear police sirens nearby.

"Shit!" Seth said. He started the car and drove off.

Roman took off his mask. "Okay, that's the last bank we are robbing. EVER. We have enough to get out of that shithole we call home now."

"I hope it is enough," Seth said.

"Seth, what the fuck are you saying?" Roman said, looking at his friend as if he suddenly grew ten heads. "WE HAVE ENOUGH."

"I WANT MORE SO THAT I DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN A FUCKING SHITHOLE ANYMORE, ROMAN!" Seth yelled at Roman.

"Don't you mean enough to get yourself out of that shithole, Seth?" Dean said, cold as ice. This startled Seth.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean?"

"You bashed my girl across her skull when was least expecting it then threatened to kill her if I didn't agree to rob the banks with you," Dean said, trying to remain calm. "And judging by how you wanted more goddamn money, you ARE in this for yourself in the end. Of course, you want the best for us, too. But that could be a lie. It seems you dragged us along because you couldn't accomplish this for yourself."

Roman glared at Seth. "Is that true?"

Seth kept his eyes on the road but felt he was going to crash because of his nervousness from Roman death staring him down.

"Yes," Seth said after a few moments of silence.

Roman and Dean remained silent after Seth's answer.

As soon as they got to the apartment, Seth counted his share of the money and retreated to his room. He was putting the money under his bed when Roman walked in on him.

"So, scumbag, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Seth looked back at him, with his eyes wild. "I took some money from you and Dean as well."

Roman proceeded to walk up to Seth, but Seth pulled out his gun.

"One more step, and I'll end you right there."

Seth picked up a garbage bag full of money. "I have a rental car outside with my stuff in it. I helped you guys in the process. Yes, I took some money from your guys, but that's because I've already found myself a spot. Hopefully, you guys can find something too with the money you guys got from the bank."

Seth walked past Roman, still pointing the gun in his direction.

Dean was in the living room and heard everything Seth said.

"You're just like a cancer. You were slowly killing us from the inside and we didn't even know it," Dean said.

"I had to do what I had, too," Seth said.

"I'm not letting you leave that easy," Dean said.

He quickly darted in Seth's direction and wrestled the gun away from him, causing Seth to drop his bag of money.

Completely enraged, everything went black for Seth, as he lounged and lashed at Dean.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Seth had grabbed Dean by the throat and pinned him down the ground. The two began to roll on the floor, trying to kill one another. Dean saw the gun on the floor and tried to reach for it, but Seth socked him in the face and went for it. Dean wasn't going to give up easily. He grabbed Seth's leg and dragged him across the floor, picked him up, and hurled him on the couch. Dean jumped on Seth and began hitting him in the face, managing to give Seth a busted lip. Seth kicked Dean in the stomach to try to get him off but Dean couldn't be shaken off that easily. Finally, Seth managed to kick Dean in the stomach hard enough to stun him.

Seth ran to get the gun until Roman speared him to the ground again. Roman landed a few punches on Seth until Seth kicked him in the face and hopped on top of him. Seth began hitting Roman where ever on the face he could. Roman grabbed Seth by the neck and attempted to strangle him. Seth was suffocating and started to lose breath.

Out of desperation, he kicked Roman in his balls. Roman fell back, grasping his now wounded manhood.

Dean then darted at Seth again but Seth grabbed the gun off of the floor and pointed it at Dean.

Dean was unfazed by this.

"Go ahead, bad boy," Dean taunted Seth. "Pull the trigger."

Seth cocked the gun and approached Dean, pointing point blank at Dean's head.

"If this makes you feel better," Dean said. "Just do it. Then off Roman. That's what you wanted to do this whole time, huh?"

Seth began to sweat a little. 'I could end them right here and now,' he thought to himself.

Roman was struggling to get up but managed to.

"Seth-" Roman started.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Seth yelled. "I can't wait to get away from you two deadweights. I need to cut you two motherfuckers loose."

"Fucking over your own brothers," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Hey, I helped you two. IF ANYTHING, you two should be THANKING me!" Seth said.

"You threatened my girl. You threatened to kill Lana and my baby girl Adelia," Dean. "Sounds like you were doing this for your own benefit, dickass."

"Fuck you, you piece of shit," Seth said. He picked up the bag of money. "I'm out of here. You two probably won't ever see me again. Which is good."

"Oh, I'm definitely glad," Dean said. He was still staring down the barrel of Seth's gun. Seth was now completely focused on Roman, who managed to sneak into the kitchen and grab a butcher knife.

Roman approached Seth from behind but Seth caught onto what was going on. He dropped the money and took Dean captive.

"You trying to kill me, eh?" Seth said.

His hair was wild, despite it being in a bun. Seth's brown eyes were now deranged and for some reason he couldn't think straight. He wanted to get out and he planned on using Dean as a way out.

"Take another step, and I'll put a damn bullet in his fucking head, YOU HEAR ME ROMAN!" Seth said."I'm not fucking around. Now, let me get the HELL out of here with my money. I don't need you two any more."

Seth slowly moved towards his money with the gun pointedly directly on Dean. Seth picked up his money.

"Out the door," Seth ordered Dean.

Dean obeyed and went outside with Seth. Seth made Dean walk all the way to his car so he could get away.

Roman wasn't going to let Seth get away that easily. With the butcher knife in hand, Roman followed Seth.

Seth saw Roman coming after him.

"One more step motherfucker and he's dead," Seth said.

They were in the parking lot. Seth was one step closer to freedom.

"Don't think so, assface," Dean said.

Dean wrestled the gun away from Seth, leaving him weaponless. Knowing he was outnumbered, Seth turned and ran towards his car.

He felt a sharp pain going through his thigh, which caused him to fall.

"FUCK!" Seth screamed out.

"Bullseye," Dean said, satisfied.

Dean had shot Seth in the thigh, which sent Seth over the edge.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Seth screamed out.

Roman approached Seth, who was now in a furious rage.

"FUCK YOU TWO! FUCK YOU TWO TO HELL!" Seth screamed out, clutching his thigh, which was bleeding profusely.

"Dean, hold this," Roman said, rather calmly.

Dean held onto the butcher knife while Roman approached Seth. He kneeled down before him.

"I loved you," Roman said. "You were my brother. You really showed your true colors. It's only suitable I end you myself before you hurt and harm someone else. I'm sorry. Then again, I'm not sorry."

Roman beckoned for Dean to give him the butcher knife.

Seth reached inside his pocket and pulled out a razor. He slashed on Roman's face with it.

"SHIT!" Roman said, falling back.

Seth began to cut Roman on his arm while Dean was running to save Roman.

Seth got up and managed to cut Dean's hand, causing him to drop the knife.

Seth pulled up Dean's shirt and began cutting at Dean's scar he got from being shot and getting stitches.

"Hahaha, you think that hurts, you sunavabitch?" Dean said, obviously in pain, but not giving a shit.

"I want you and Roman dead," Seth said, sadistically.

Roman got back up, despite bleeding, picked up the butcher knife, and grabbed Seth by the hair. He dragged Seth to his car and slammed his head into the driver's window. Despite this, Seth was bloody and still cussing up a storm.

"The fuck that was gonna prove, huh?" Seth said. "Fuck you, asshole!"

Roman took one last look at Seth, with sadness, sorrow, and anger.

"I love you," Roman said.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" Seth screamed.

Roman impaled Seth with the knife. He took out the knife and stabbed Seth again.

Seth fell down onto the ground, clutching his stomach.

Dean slowly came over and handed Roman the gun.

Roman cocked it and pointed it at Seth's head.

"Despite everything, I still love you," Dean said.

"I love you," Roman repeated.

"GO TO HELL!" Seth screamed out.

Roman pulled the trigger.

Seth layed on the floor, now a corpse.


	12. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Dean and Roman took their share of their money and did get out of the hellhole they did call home.

Dean went to live with Lana and Adelia. Dean ended up marrying Lana and having another child, another healthy baby girl named Marie. Roman was Dean's best man and ended up finding himself someone at the wedding.

Sometimes Dean and Roman would reminisce about all the good times they shared with Seth. Even though Roman ended his life, he did feel a little guilty but more so satisfied with himself.

"I'm actually glad I killed him," he confessed to Dean. He took a shot of tequila. "I would've hated for some else to have gotten ahold of him."

Dean was silent for a moment. "You're right. I wanted to kill him too, but..." His voice trailed off.

Roman put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's ok," Roman said.

"At least he did give us a chance to get away from Mr. Dickweed Reese," Dean chuckled.

"THAT, I can thank Seth a million times for," Roman said.

The next day the two visited Seth's grave. On his tombstone read:

_Seth Rollins_

_Here rests a beloved son and brother_

_May he find peace in the Heavens_

_1986-2014_

Roman and Dean placed flowers on Seth's grave, took one last look at his resting place, and left to start over in their new lives.


End file.
